This invention relates generally to fluid machines and more particularly to devices for connecting and controlling fluid conduits for fluid machines.
Fluid machines commonly require connection to fluid inlet and/or fluid outlet lines. Such connections are usually accomplished by use of threaded adapters or bayonet style quick connectors. In either case, an adapter of some sort is threaded into the fluid machine while a mating adapter is attached to the appropriate fluid carrying hose or other conduit.
Where mobility is required, as in the case of fluid powered hand held tools, or in cases where the connection point to the fluid machine is fragile, use of threaded adapters may not be desirable. Such adapters usually extend a significant distance from the attachment point and, consequently, may seriously impair mobility or may even lead to fractures of the fluid machine housing at the attachment point. Consequently, when a fluid machine is made from a thin material or low strength material, the housing will be subject to damage from bumping the adapter or from overtightening of the threaded adapter within the housing fluid channel. Thus, damage to the fluid machine housing at the connection point may be caused by inadvertent physical impact during use, or by routine assembly and disassembly.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.